ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Central Temenos - 4th Floor
category:Limbus *Central Temenos - 4th Floor is the final section of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Silver Chip, Cerulean Chip, and Orchid Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *60 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *There are about 20 Armoury Crates out at the beginning. Opening one causes others nearby to disappear, and can either give items or spawn a monster. *Grants title: Temenos Liberator Enemies Possible spawns from Armoury Crates: * Enhanced Koenigstiger * Enhanced Pygmaioi * Enhanced Kettenkaefer (Beetle) * Enhanced Salamander (Raptor) * Enhanced Jelly * Enhanced Makara * Enhanced Akbaba * Kingslayer Doggvdegg (Orc) * Ji'Gho Ageless (Quadav) * Koo Buzu the Theomanic (Yagudo Summoner) ** Calls Mystic Avatar of Random Type Proto-Ultima Proto-Ultima is a much tougher version of your friend from Promathia Mission 6-4. It is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Blind, Elegy, Gravity, Stun. Unlike the mission, it does regenerate if you wipe and reraise . It has all your favorite attacks from the mission, and some new ones. None of them are slow enough to stun. * Phase 1 ** Antimatter: Single-target ranged (Light?) damage (~700-1500), ignores Utsusemi ** Wire Cutter: Single-target damage (~500-1000), absorbed by 2 Utsusemi shadows ** Chemical Bomb: Cone Attack Slow + Elegy, remove with two Erase * Phase 2 (80% HP) ** All of the above, plus ** Dissipation: 20' AoE Dispel all buffs (but not Food), adds Terror ** Nuclear Waste: 15' AoE lower all resistances, followed by one of: ***'Smoke Discharger': Cone Attack Earth damage (~700) and Petrification ***'Hydro Canon': Cone Attack Water damage (~700) and 40hp/tick Poison ***'Cryojet': Cone Attack Ice damage (~700) and Paralyze ***'Turbofan': Cone Attack Wind damage (~700) and Silence ***'Flame Thrower': Cone Attack Fire damage (~700) and Plague ***'High-Tension Discharger': Cone Attack Thunder damage (~700) and Stun * Phase 3 (60% HP) ** Antimatter, Dissipation, Nuclear Waste, plus ** Equalizer: 10' AoE damage (~600-800), absorbed by Utsusemi **'Holy II' (spell): Single-target Light damage (~800) cast after each TP attack, often on a mage rather than the tank. * Phase 4 (40% HP) ** Antimatter, Dissipation, Equalizer, Holy II, plus **'Energy Screen:' Invincible effect (lasts 1 minute) **'Mana Screen:' Magic Shield effect (lasts 1 minute) **'Armor Buster:' Targeted 20' AoE (Light?) damage (~700) and Gravity, ignores Utsusemi * Phase 5 (20% HP) ** Energy Screen, Mana Screen, Holy II, plus **'Citadel Buster:' 30 second countdown, followed by extreme targeted 20'(?) AoE (Light?) damage (~900-1700), ignores Utsusemi ***You can use /assist to determine Proto-Ultima's current target. ***Proto-Ultima's current target will be drawn in throughout the countdown, so you can also have everyone run away from Proto-Ultima and determine the target by who gets drawn back in. ***The target of Citadel Buster is not set at the beginning of the countdown. If someone steals hate during the countdown that person will will be the target of Citadel Buster (and will be drawn in if they try to run). ***10 seconds is plenty of time to get out of range, so there's no need for melees to start running at "30...". ***BLMs can nuke at maximum range right up to the end as long as the target isn't between them and Proto-Ultima. Suggestions * There's plenty of time to farm the chests before engaging Ultima. * It's critical to keep doing damage during Phase 5. If everyone runs away immediately when you see "30..." you won't do any damage and Ultima will just pick you off one at a time. Try to keep doing damage until "10...", then run away, and if you get drawn in keep attacking until you get Busted. * Damage 2-hours should be used early in Phase 5, before the DDs start to get killed off.